Dovahkiin's Devoted
by SonnetST
Summary: "The Council decided that the Dragonborn is going to be the next Thane and Uncle Proventus is making me be his housecarl. Worst summer job -ever-, right?" I sighed. How Lydia became Housecarl and all that happens after. Threeshot.
1. The New Thane

**A/N:** Hey, kids! So, I was playing some Skyrim (or as my friends call it Sk'rim) and I was wondering what Lydia was doing before she becomes your housecarl. I mean, she's never seen around Dragonsreach before you get named Thane. Weird, right? So, I started wondering how she got picked to be the Housecarl. Worst summer job _ ever_ right?

It's sort of just meant to be fun, really. Shrug.

Hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong> The New Thane

"So, it's decided then. The Dragonborn will be the next Thane of Whiterun," Jarl Balgruuf the Greater announced, standing from the table of gathered council members.

"Agreed."

"Yes, sir!"

"As you wish."

"Lydia," Nazeem turned to me, I believe Farengar has some new developments on his dragon research project and perhaps some news on the Dragonborn himself _hmmm_? Why don't you try and get some information out of the wizard, why don't you?" he asked, his voice smothered in the most condescending tone he could muster.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Sure, why not?"

…

As usual Farengar was deep into his work, bent over an Arcane Enchanter, his back to the door. He didn't even notice the door open or hear me come in, it seemed. I sighed and picked up the shiny-looking gem on the shelf in front of me, toying with it between my fingers.

"Soooo, what'cha _doin_'?" I asked playfully.

"Oh! Lydia!" his head shot up instantly and he turned to me in surprise, "I didn't hear you come in." he snatched the jewel from my hand, "And don't play with that," he added, placing it back on the shelf.

"The Council decided that the Dragonborn is going to be the next Thane and Uncle Proventus is making me be his housecarl. Worst summer job _ever_, right?" I sighed, "Adrianne had it easy."

"As kind as the Gray-Manes can be, working forges day and night can't be simple," Farengar reminded me.

"Yeah, but she's good at it. Anyways, the Jarl and the council sent me to see if you have any new info on the dragons or the dragonborn."

He sighed, "As if that's all I'm ever good for."

"Aww, you're good for plenty, I mean, you're always enchanting things or making cool potions and you have the best books in the entire palace, I think."

"Thanks. That's quite a comfort." Farengar replied sarcastically, "Anyways, I do have some information on dragons, if you would deliver this report to your uncle."

"Yessir!" I answered with a mock salute.

"I'm sure you're not planning to act like that around the Thane, I hope."

"No, they're giving me training on that kind of thing later tonight, 'how to speak properly and correctly to the Dragonborn'," she recited with a high, mocking tone, "'How to address the Dragonborn when he returns from adventures', 'how to accept the burdens of the Dragonborn when he cannot carry them himself', that sort of thing."

"I wish you all of the Divines' luck," Farengar rolled his eyes.

"I wish _you_ some luck, what are you going to do without me around, huh?"

"Probably get some peace and quiet."

"Hey!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Let me know if you liked, would warm my dear ol' heart to hear ya say so!


	2. Dutiful

**A/N:** So, I sooo meant to update this earlier. Yeah, that happened. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: <strong>Dutiful

"Now, one more time, Lady Lydia, 'As my Thane'," Proventus commanded.

"As my Thane," I repeated

"'I am sworn',"

"I am sworn,"

"'To protect you',"

"To protect you,"

"'And all you own',"

"And all you own,"

"'With my life'."

"With my life."

Proventus sighed, "Well, that's as good as it's going to be," he said as I frowned, "Now, remember, you must keep your emotions in check. You are there as a servant and as a warrior, not as a friend or as a companion. You do as your Thane says, when your Thane says to do it, no back-talk, no complaining, no bargaining and no refusals. If he asks of you something beyond your ability, you apologize. If he asks you to fight on his behalf, you must. If he asks you to carry something he cannot:"

"I am sworn to carry your burdens," I recited as blankly and stoically as I could manage.

"Very good."

…

The Dragonborn arrived.

I wasn't sure what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn't this- this Nord in far too heavy plate armor and ridiculous-looking helmet, racing up the hall of Dragonsreach, as if it were any long, dusty road or unpleasant bar of Windhelm. Not that I've ever been to Windhelm, but my uncle's told me terrible things about it.

He ran right up to the Jarl before speaking to him, not even offering a bow of respect when given such an honored title and set off again running, with me in tow.

He ran down the hall, up the Jarl's tables, sending plates and goblets and wine bottles flying, thankfully nothing breaking. That probably would have come out of my salary.

I followed silently, as ordered by my lord the Jarl, and watched as he gleefully stole every apple out of the Dragonsreach stores.

I was right when I told Farengar this was the worst job ever.

…

The lock gave easily, turning with almost no effort with the pair of picks helping it along. My Thane shrugged as if it was nothing.

However, the house's occupant was not nearly as pleased.

"Can't a man get a bit of privacy?" a voice growled from the bed near the hearth, "Get out!"

My Thane turned to me, as if expecting something.

"You're not supposed to be here!" I cried. Wasn't it obvious?

Panic raced through me. I didn't want to be caught by the guard- and I definitely didn't want to find out what my Uncle would say if that happened! But still, I was assigned as housecarl to my Thane, it was my duty and my job to protect him no matter what. But did that mean trespassing on someone else's property?

Just keep calm and you'll get through this, I sighed to myself, taking a deep breath, Hopefully in one piece!

…

"Ahh, dead body!" the girl cried, "Wait, what's he doing?" she asked, noticing my Thane picking through the bodies and taking what he wanted from their cupboards.

"He's… a bit of a rogue," I explained uneasily as he took the briar's heart for himself and shoved it unceremoniously in a pocket.

…

Adrianne had to have it easier than this! I thought, trudging up the mountain, stumbling to find footholds in the craggy surface, occasionally throwing a longing look to the smooth, paved, cobblestone road I'd left behind, following my Thane.

70 pounds of stolen armor and jewelry, 30 of heavy food and 10 on a stupid weapon neither of us will use, I grumbled to myself, How far is home from here? How far is the city?

"Look, Lydia, can you see it from here?" My Thane pointed across the way.

There, nestled into the fold of a mountain's arms and the sea was an ocean of lights, candles, torches and lanterns that lit up the dark, wooded night. There below was the city of High Kings and lowly bards alike, the capital of the province, Solitude.

It was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen.

"If we hurry now, we'll be there by morning," the Dragonborn murmured, taking note of the slowly graying skies, "Come on."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Leave a review if you liked!


	3. Housecarl's Heart

**A/N: **Ack! I thought I uploaded this a long time ago!  
>Anyways, 'tis been fun writing and I hope you enjoy this bitty little coda!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: <strong>Housecarl's Heart

"Lydia…?" a voice called, "Lydia?"

"Dad…?"

"LYDIA!"

"Oh, hello, honor to you my Thane," I yawned, hiding my blushing shame in an elbow. There were words for lazy servants who fell asleep in their master's homes!

"There's been a dragon attack in a small village south of Windhelm, they're totally defenseless and we need to take care of it before they end up like Helgen."

Dragons, vampires, drugaurs, the northern cities and their people, real Argonians, adventures no one else has seen, I wouldn't trade this for anything. I gave a cheerful sigh as I pulled on the studded armor my Thane provided me with. I love my job.


End file.
